


My Virtual Wedding

by Notusingmyname



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, tom hiddleston - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	My Virtual Wedding

**THE WEDDING**

Waking up, I put my hand out feeling for Tom but didn’t find him. I suddenly remembered where I was and why, and smiled. Opening my eyes, I rolled over and let out a squeal. “Jesus Christ mum, you frightened the life out of me.” 

“I can remember sitting watching you sleep when you were a little girl,” she said. “Doesn’t seem that long ago really. Oh, look I know when we talk that I go on and on and you think I don’t listen. But I do listen.” 

Sitting up I put my hand on her arm, “Mum I haven’t had a coffee yet and you’re talking. I know you listen, really I do, but if you could not talk until I’ve had coffee that would be wonderful. Thank you for letting me do all this here, invading your house even though I said I wouldn’t.” 

“You never were a morning person,” she said, then smiled. ‘I do listen, I really do. But I don’t always hear. I hope you’re not too cross with us.” 

“Oh, for the love of God, what have you done?” I asked, body screaming for caffeine, dread forming in the pit of my stomach. 

“Your father and I can’t give you much, let’s face it you move in circles that are completely foreign to us. We’re just simple folk...” 

Guessing the coffee was going to have to wait, I stopped her. “You and dad are not ‘simple folk’ as you put it. You gave me the best upbringing a kid could ask for. You were always there for us. We may not have had brand name clothing or the latest video games but you gave us more than that. You brought us up to believe we were capable of anything we set our minds to as long as we worked hard to achieve it. It’s because of you and dad that I’m the person I am today, well you guys and Tom, but don’t you ever sell yourself short. You are not ‘simple folk’. You’re my parents and I not only love you both very much, but I respect you and look up to you. You don’t need to give me anything mumma, you gave me everything that made me the person I am today, except coffee, you haven’t given me coffee yet. And what have you gone and done?” 

“Like I was saying, we can’t give you much, but we wanted to make your day special so we’re not having the wedding here. Max said we can have it out the back of the pub so you get the lake and the mountain as a backdrop. I hope you’re not too upset about it,” she said, worry clear on her face. 

Ok, so it isn’t exactly what I had in mind, but really, if it made my parents happy did it matter? “That’s a lovely gesture from him and I have to agree, it will be pretty. Thank you, for organising it and it’s ok, I’m not cross,” I said, hugging her. “I need to get up. Elsa and Gabriella will be in shortly...” 

“Oh, they’re already in. And the boys have already left to go to Tom. Your father’s still here,” she said. “Come out, coffee’s ready.” 

Padding barefoot to the kitchen, I poured coffee then sat at the dining table with Elsa and Gabriella. 

Gabby went to speak but Elsa shook her head and held her hand up. 

Taking a big swallow, I closed my eyes and smiled. With the second mouthful I opened my eyes and looked over to Elsa who nodded at Gabriella. 

Gabby smiled, “I forgot about you and your coffee. How are you feeling? Nervous?” 

“Actually, no,” I said. “I feel excited, happy. I can’t wait to be honest.” 

Finishing my coffee, I heard my message tone. Unlocking the phone, I saw the text was from Tom. ‘Good morning my love. I just wanted you to know that I can’t wait to make you my wife. Thank you for organising my surprise yesterday...I know _you’re_ not overly fond of them but sometimes they’re good. I love you so much.’ 

Frowning as I read the message, I wasn’t sure what he meant. 

Deciding not to let it bother me I looked up. “I’m going to get ready, I can’t wait,” I laughed. 

Makeup done, I put my skirt and top on, then added the belt. I’d decided to leave my hair out because of the hat, which I put on. Standing barefoot, looking at myself in the mirror I still couldn’t quite believe I was about to get married. Me. About to be married. Unbelievable. As I was putting my shoes on, I remembered what he’d said years ago about wearing me down. I gave him no chance. Wear me down he did. I underestimated his persistence. One final glance in the mirror, this was it. I was ready to go. 

Walking out to the dining room where I knew mum, dad, Elsa and Gabby would be, I felt a calm wash over me. Not that I’d been worried but now I just felt calm, serene. This was right. 

Mum looked up, “Where’s your flowers?” 

“Don’t have any. I forgot to be honest,” I replied. 

Shaking her head, she walked out then returned about 30 seconds later with a bouquet, “Lucky I know you, isn’t it?” she said handing the flowers to me. 

Kissing her on the cheek, I said, “I guess it is. Thank you mum; they’re beautiful.” 

“Missy you look stunning,” Elsa said coming to me and taking my hand. “You know this is right, don’t you?” she asked. 

Nodding at her, “Yeah, I do.” 

Looking around at the four of them standing there, I realised how lucky I was to have people who care about me so much, but Tom was waiting for me and I couldn’t wait to see him. “Let’s get this show on the road,” I said. 

It was a 2-minute drive to the pub. Normally I would have said we’d walk, but I had no intention of dodging rabbit holes in these heels, so into the car we got. As we neared the pub, I noticed Bob, the local cop, had his car parked across the road that led to ‘town’, effectively closing the road. 

“I’m assuming Bob knows why we’re here,” I laughed. “Let me guess. You just happened to let slip we were getting married; Max offered the pub, Bob figured the world press was going to turn up on his doorstep and closed the road so they couldn’t get in and, have you roped Millie in as well?” I asked, knowing how my mother works. 

“Millie has offered to do some food, yes.” Mum said. 

Millie ran the local café/restaurant and her food was awesome. Not only that, she was such a lovely lady. 

Shaking my head, I looked at her, “God you’re hopeless, but I love you for it.” 

“I didn’t do it,” she told me. “Well, not all of it.” 

“Ok, if you say so,” I said to her doubtfully. 

Getting out of the car, my father came around and offered me his arm while mum and Gabby headed around to the back of the pub. Elsa gave me a quiet moment with my dad which I gladly took. Tiny, informal ceremony or not, we were walking down an aisle, even if said aisle was a well-worn track from the carpark to the garden at the back of the pub. 

Looking around I said, “It’s so beautiful up here. I always forget just how much I love being here until I come back. Do you know if Shane picked up Paddy and Bobby?” 

“He came and got them while you were getting dressed,” he told me. 

“Some doggy mumma I am. I forgot about them until just now,” I said. 

“Still don’t understand why you treat those dogs the way you do, they’re spoilt. Dogs are for outside, working, rounding up the cattle and sheep.” 

“You’ve seen my house. There _are_ no cattle or sheep. What are they supposed to round up, bees?” I asked cheekily. 

“Don’t give me your sass young lady,” he said trying hard to keep straight faced. 

Walking over to us, Elsa said, “Missy, it’s time. You ready?” 

I felt like my face was going to split the smile was so wide. 

Elsa started walking in front of us; I had my hand on my father’s arm, bouquet held tightly in the other. Taking a couple of steps, I could hear music playing. Tom had asked to choose the music and I was listening, trying to work out what it was. Pausing, I smiled as I recognised the music to Everything. Taking another few steps and rounding the corner at the back of the pub, I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. It seemed half of my rather large family were here to witness what they all thought would never happen. I know I wanted a tiny wedding with just Tom and I, but to be honest, I couldn’t have been happier if I tried. I had no idea who organised this at such short notice but I was determined to find out and give them a huge hug. 

Another couple of steps and I saw Tom standing waiting for me, smile almost as wide as mine. Dressed in a blue suit, white shirt, no tie and the ugliest pair of brown shoes he owned, he looked gorgeous. My heart did a series of flip flops watching his face as we approached. 

Glancing at Chris’s face as Elsa walked in front of me, reminded me that theirs was a long and enduring relationship. Married almost 10 years, the look on his face was that of a man who was about to get married himself, still deeply in love. Tom must have watched Elsa because I saw the look on his face mirror exactly how I thought mine might look like watching Chris. 

At that very moment Tom and I looked each other, both of us knowing what we’d seen in the faces of our friends, and acknowledging that that was what we wanted. Smiling as I took a few more steps, I paused with my father. 

Tom, looking down at me smiled and said, “I told you surprises can be good sometimes.” 

“You did this?” I asked incredulously. “But how?” 

“With a lot of help from your mum, but later love, let your cousin talk.” 

“We ready?” Malcolm asked first me, then Tom 

Nodding, we both smiled, “Yes, so very ready.” 

... 

“Hi everyone, as you all know we’re here to witness a miracle. Little miss ‘I’m never getting married’ is getting married”. A chuckle went through the family as Malcolm continued. “My part in the proceedings is quite simple, I’m here to make sure they don’t mess it up, other than that the entire thing is in the hands of these two...hold on to your hats folks, it could be an interesting ride”. Again, there was laughter. I’m not exactly known for conforming, so these poor people had no idea what to expect. They were about to be pleasantly surprised. 

Turning to us Malcolm said, “Who gives this woman to this man?” 

My dad, bless him, turned to Tom and said, “I’m not giving her to you, she’d only yell at me that she’s not a possession to be given away. But if she wants to go, you have my blessing to take her.” 

I chuckled, so typical of my father. “Well girl, you going or not?” he asked, taking my hand off his arm. 

“Yes, I’m going,” I told him as he passed my hand to Tom. 

Tom took my hand, helped me up the step to stand beside him then turned to me and said, “You look absolutely stunning. I honestly just don’t have the words to express myself.” 

“You’d better have some,” my cousin said, “She told me you were reading your own vows.” 

Laughing, Chris said, “You’re in trouble missy, I’ve never known him to be speechless. Usually you can’t shut him up.” 

Malcolm spoke up, “I have to ask if anyone has any objections to Tom taking her off our hands but I’m going to guess that would be a solid no, am I right?” 

It’s weird. You know that no one’s going to object but you stand there holding your breath anyway. 

“No. No objections? Awesome. Right, well, it’s all yours folks,” Malcolm said as he moved to the side and left Tom and I with Elsa and Chris. 

Tom spoke first. “As you all know, I’ve been trying to get this rather stubborn woman to marry me for quite a few years now. I just want to thank all of you for coming along at such short notice, and a huge thank you to Yvonne for reaching out to all of you to witness the fact that, even though it’s taken me many years, I wore her down and she’s finally agreed to become my wife. We would have loved to have given you more time but we had less than 48 hours' notice ourselves.” Turning to the computer that had been set up, he looked at Diana, James, Sarah and Emma, “We wish you could have been here and miss you incredibly. Thank you for staying up late to be with us.” 

Turning to me, he went to speak but I shook my head. 

“What do you mean no?” he said. Then a look of sheer horror passed across his face. 

“No, no, no,” I quickly said when I realised he thought I was having second thoughts. “I want to go first.” 

Smiling and visibly relaxing, he said, “Me first.” 

Shaking my head, I told him, “Nuh uh, me first. I started the ball rolling. Me first.” 

“Ha, you did not. I got you to say yes in the first place, I get to go first,” he reasoned. 

“No way...” 

Chris cut in, “Great start guys, great start. Good to see married life won’t change anything.” 

Laughing Tom raised his hands, “Sorry, ladies first.” 

… 

Turning to him, I looked into his eyes and began: 

“I never really expected to fall in love, it wasn’t part of my life plan. And then along you came, and changed everything about that life plan.” 

“Right from the start I fought against you. I didn’t want to live my life with anyone, especially publicly, but you assured me it would be ok. It took time, but you were right. It was ok. It wasn’t your words that won me over, it was your actions. It still is. You don’t just tell me things. You show me. Not a day goes by you don’t say ‘I love you,’ but your words mean nothing without you showing me that love...and you do. It’s in the way you have coffee ready for me in the morning, the way you let me think I win all the time, the way you look at me, the way you say my name when we’re alone, it’s in your touch, it’s in your kiss, it’s in everything you do.” 

“I’ve come close to giving up on us a few times, but you never let me. You showed me that what we have is worth fighting for and, even though your persistence drives me crazy, I’m so grateful you never gave up on me. “ 

“You stood by me when I was at my worst, when I was determined to destroy everything good in my life and in turn, you showed me that you weren’t perfect either.” 

“You taught me it’s ok to not be ok. It’s ok to reach out because you’d always be there. And you are. Always.” 

“You taught me to look for the positive in every situation, no matter how bad it looks. We’re still working on it, but we’re doing it together. How does it go? The sun will shine on us again? On the dark days that’s what I hold on to.” 

“You taught me to never give up on myself by showing me that _you_ were never going to give up on me.“ 

“You taught me about chocolate hob nobs, earl grey tea and Shakespeare. I taught you about tim tam slams, zooper doopers and one day I’m going to teach you how to eat vegemite properly.” 

“Now, for Shakespeare: 

Doubt thou the stars are fire 

Doubt that the sun doth move 

Doubt the truth to be a liar 

But never doubt I love” 

Tom looked at me, tears in his eyes, “you learnt Shakespeare?” 

Laughing, I nodded, “I live with you. I don’t need to learn it, I know it. Now shush and let me finish before I cry.” 

“You showed me that I’m a better person when I’m with you; you make me whole. You’ve taught me you don’t have to be brave to face challenges, you just need to believe in yourself and your ability to overcome that challenge. I’ve done that. I’ve overcome many challenges. And I did it with you by my side, encouraging me all the way. I did it because your belief in me, gave me the courage to believe in myself. Because of you, I can face the world. Because of you...I’m not scared anymore; I know you’ve got me.” 

“Because of you...I’m not scared.” 

Tears in my eyes, I was done. Tom smiled and squeezed my hand. “You ok?” he whispered. 

Smiling as I wiped a tear away, I nodded. 

… 

Taking a deep breath, eyes sparkling, Tom started: 

“To quote Shakespeare: You have witchcraft in your lips.” he said smiling at me. 

“I never thought I’d find the love of my life half way around the world, but I knew you were the one for me from the moment you fell at my feet. I never doubted my feelings for you, but you weren’t out to make it easy for me. You still aren’t. You were so unimpressed by me, by my celebrity, and so determined to not allow yourself to fall for me, that it made me doubly determined to make you mine, make you see that we belonged together.” 

“I can’t believe that of all the people in this world, I’m lucky enough to have not only found you, but that you chose me to share your life with. You’re not only my one true love; you’re my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, my everything and I can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to get to marry you today.” 

“I told you years ago that I’d wear you down, I’m nothing if not persistent and at long last that persistence has paid off. In you, I’ve found home and I can think of no place I’d rather be than home. In your heart, I’ve found love. In your soul, I’ve found a kindred spirit.” 

“Your stubbornness, willfulness and determination have been known to drive me to distraction, but you balance it with love, loyalty and a fierce protectiveness. I can’t put into words the depth my love for you reaches. It’s infinite.” 

“You balance me, keep me grounded and remind me to stop and appreciate the beauty around me; the beauty that is you and all you bring to my life.” 

“I promise to be faithful and patient, attentive and lighthearted, I will respect you and grow with you, I’ll help us through our failures and celebrate our triumphs. Without you I am nothing. I love you more every day, and that love will continue to grow while ever I have breath in my body.” 

“You truly are my everything.” 

I reached out and wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Nearly done,” he told everyone amid a few chuckles. 

Turning to me again, he took my hand.... 

Tom: 

“I would not wish 

Any companion in the world but you 

Nor can imagination form a shape 

Besides yourself to like of.” 

Me: 

“Do you love me?” 

Tom: 

“O heaven, O earth, bear witness to this sound, 

And crown what I profess with kind event 

If I speak true: if hollowly, invert 

What best is boded me to mischief: I, 

Beyond all limit of what else i' th’ world, 

Do love, prize, honor you 

Me: 

“I am you wife, if you will marry me: 

If not, I’ll die your maid: To be your fellow 

You may deny me, but I’ll be your servant 

Whether you will or no. 

Tom: 

“My mistress, dearest, 

And I this humble ever. 

Me: 

“My husband, then?” 

Tom: 

“Ay, with a heart as willing 

As bondage o’er of freedom. Here’s my hand.” 

Turning to Elsa, I handed her my flowers, slipped my engagement ring off, and held my hand out for the ring that she handed me. Holding Tom’s left hand in mine, ring poised just before his finger, I looked up to him and said: 

“I’d like you to be my husband and accept this ring as a symbol of my never-ending commitment, love and devotion to you. Will you accept it?” 

“I will,” he said. 

Shaking like a leaf, I slid the ring on his finger, smiling with tears rolling down my cheeks. 

Tom turned to Chris and held his hand out for the ring. Turning to me he held my hand in his, ring poised just in front of my finger: 

“I’d like you to be my wife and accept this ring as a sign of my devotion, commitment and to be reminded, every time you look at it, of my love for you and how much you are cherished. Will you accept it?” 

“I will,” I said as Tom, shaking as much as I was and with tears in his eyes, slid the ring on my finger. 

Turning to Malcolm, we waited while he walked over to us. “You have both agreed to the bonds of marriage through your own vows and the exchanging of rings. It’s my honour to announce you are now wife and husband. You can now seal your union with a kiss.” 

Amid cheers, laughter and a few tears, Tom and I took our first kiss as a married couple before we were both embraced in a bear hug by Chris and Elsa who handed me my engagement ring and kissed my cheek. 

Taking my left hand and laying it across the back of his left hand, he held them out in front of us, then turned to me: 

“We did it baby,” Tom said looking down at me. 

“We did,” I smiled. 

… 

Tom and I took a couple of minutes away from everyone so we could speak to his family in England. “Oh my darlings, I’m so happy,” Diana said. “That was so beautiful..and so very you. It was perfect. You both look wonderful.” 

James told Tom he was very proud of him and said he was happy for both of us. It was getting late for them so we said our goodbyes and promised to call them at a more decent hour tomorrow. 

“Before we go back and join everyone, I want a minute with my bride,” Tom said, pulling me up tight against him. “I wish I could find the words to tell you how happy I am love. I just don’t think the words exist.” 

Laughing, I looked up, “I understand exactly what you mean. And thank you.” 

“For?” he asked. 

Turning and looking at my family milling around, chatting away, the Hemsworth boys towering over everyone I said, “For this. For somehow organising this. I truly didn’t think I wanted this until I saw them all here and, even though I would have been perfectly happy with our original plan, I was really happy and excited that we got to share this with all of them.” 

“You quoted Shakespeare for me,” he said rubbing his nose against mine. “And Hamlet at that. Thank you. I honestly didn’t know you listened.” 

“Of course I listen. Sometimes,” I laughed. “You do it so much better than I do.” 

“Nonsense, you did it wonderfully,” he told me. 

“I guess we should probably go join everyone,” I said in no hurry to move from the protection of his arms. 

“I guess we should,” he said. 

“Oh, look,” I said pointing to Bobby and Paddy. Someone had put bow ties on both of them and they looked adorable. They were loving being the centre of attention receiving lots and lots of pats from my father...even if they were spoilt dogs! 

We joined everyone, smiled for countless photos and managed to sneak a few moments for ourselves here and there. 

“Guys that was awesome,”Chris said, hugging Tom and I, one under each arm. 

“I can’t thank you enough for coming,” I said. “I know it’s long way just for this but we do appreciate it.” 

“Thank you for asking us,” Liam said. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, taken you long enough.” 

Mum and dad were hovering nearby seemingly uncertain whether to approach or not. 

“Come over,” I called to them. “We’re just taking a breather for a minute. I’d love a coffee and something to eat, I skipped breakfast.” 

“That’s what we were coming over for,” Mum said. “Millie’s opened the restaurant for coffee and cake or pastries.” 

“Mum, dad, before you run away again,” I said. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done, Tom told me you were responsible for the most part in getting everyone here. This has seriously meant the world to me and I’m so happy I got to celebrate it with you.” 

“That goes for me too,” Tom said hugging my mum. There was a slightly awkward moment with my dad where he went to shake Tom’s hand and Tom embraced him in a hug. Dad’s not much of a hugger whereas Tom was forever hugging someone. 

Heading over to the restaurant I took a seat with my husband, that sounds so weird. Millie came over with coffee and pastries and said how lovely it was for my mum that we’d decided to get married ‘out in the middle of nowhere’ as she put it. I thanked her for the coffee; she smiled and asked if she could get photos with ‘little missy and her husband’ before we left. Happy to oblige we had photos taken and thanked her for her hospitality. 

The thing I love about not just my family, but the people in town was the fact that they didn’t care who you were, to them you were just another person. There was no fussing because of ‘special’ guests. The photos they wanted weren’t because Tom was who he was, it was because he was ‘family.’ 

“Oh Millie, you’re a saint,” I called out after I’d taken a mouthful of coffee. 

Tom smiled at me, “I want to kiss you right this second but I can count 6 cameras trained on us as your delightfully odd family wait their chance to snap said kiss.” 

Pulling my hat down, I leaned over, “Problem solved.” 

… 

Saying our goodbyes to the last of my family as they left, we went over to mum and dad who looked absolutely exhausted. Dad had Paddy and Bobby laying at his feet, giving them a scratch around the ears. 

“You look tired,” I said. 

“Not used to this much excitement,” Mum said big smile on her face. 

“I honestly can’t thank you enough for today, both of you. It was beautiful and I love you so much for ignoring everything I told you,” I said to them. 

Hugging both her and dad I knew I had to say goodbye but part of me didn’t want to. It had been absolutely ages since I’d enjoyed being with them this much. I think mum might have sensed it because she looked up, “Come and stay for a couple of days when you get the chance, we’d love to have you.” 

“You know what mumma? I will. I don’t want to go,” I said hugging her and dad even tighter. 

“We’re kicking you out,” dad said huge grin on his face “We’re tired, need to rest. Go on, get out with you.” 

Packing everything up, we stood ready to say goodbye. Chris, Elsa, Liam and Gabby thanked my parents for letting them stay and my parents told them were welcome at any time. 

“I didn’t even think to ask where you guys are staying tonight,” I said. 

“Early flight tomorrow, told Mum and Dad we’d be back early so we booked into a hotel near the airport,” Chris replied. 

Saying goodbye to them there was nothing left to do now but load the dogs and bags in the car and head home. 

Just before we got in the car my mother called out, “Just a minute. This is yours.” 

“What is it?” I asked. I could see she had something in her hand but I didn’t know what it was. Looking at Tom to see if he had any idea what it was, he shook his head and shrugged. After him surprising me with my family today I wouldn’t put anything past him. 

“Here, this is for both of you. We hope you like it,” she said handing me a book. 

Opening the book, I looked up in disbelief, “How did you do this without us seeing?” 

Tom came and stood behind me, as I opened the book for him to see. 

In the book was a handwritten message from every guest that had shared in our day and there was room at the front for Tom’s family to put something in it when we saw them. 

“This is amazing. Thank you.” I said, genuinely touched. 

Getting in the car, I sat and looked through the book as Tom drove. 

My wedding day didn’t go the way I had envisaged or even planned and I couldn’t be happier. At the end of the day it didn’t matter. 

Looking over to me, smile on his face, “One quick stop on the way home.” 

“Hmm, stop? What are we stopping for?” I asked 

“Just have to pick up dinner. I won’t take long. Can’t wait to get home,” Tom said. 

“Oh, and why would that be?” I asked, silly grin on my face. “As if I didn’t know. What’s for dinner?” 

“Hadn’t actually thought about _that_ ,” he said. “But now that you mention it,” sly grin on his face, “and dinner’s a surprise.” 

“Then if not sex, what?” I asked. 

“You’ll think it’s silly but, I can’t actually wait to carry you over the threshold, and you’re not taking that away from me by telling me you can walk. I’m a traditionalist, what can I say?” 

“I won’t take that away from you,” I said. “Not if it means that much to you.” 

Glancing at me, eyebrows raised, he said, “What? No fight. You’re just giving in?” 

“I’m not so sure you’re good for me Hiddleston, you’re making me soft.” 

… 

Arriving home, he made me wait in the car until he’d uncrated the dogs and got them inside then carried our bags in. Only then did he come back for me. Opening the car door, he put his hand out, scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the door. 

“One more thing before we go in,” he said. 

“Hmmm, what’s that?” I said, head resting against his shoulder. 

“One more from Shakespeare,” he chuckled. 

“I love it when you quote him,” I murmured. 

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds 

Admit impediments. Love is not love 

Which alters when it alterations finds, 

Or bends with the remover to remove: 

O no, it is an ever-fixed mark, 

That looks on tempests and is never shaken; 

It is the star to every wand’ring bark, 

Whose worth’s unkown, although his height 

be taken. 

Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and 

Cheeks 

Within his bending sickle’s compass come; 

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, 

If this be error, and upon me prov’d, 

I never writ, nor no man ever lov’d” 

Looking up at him, I smiled. “My love will never change either.” 

“I’ve purposely not said this all day because I wanted to save it for this moment, for when I walk you through the door and yes, I know it’s dorky but....” 

I waited to see what he had in mind. As he stepped through the door, he bent down gave me a peck on the lips and said, 

“Welcome home Mrs. Hiddleston.” 

***Just a couple of quick notes from me: I chose not to write about them deciding to do their shared vows in the earlier story about their vows, simply because I thought it was a nice surprise for you guys to have through the ceremony, the words are taken from The Tempest Scene 3 Act l 

The words she spoke at the start of her vows are from Hamlet Act 2 Scene ll 

The Sonnet at the end is Sonnet 116 and basically says that love isn’t really love if you can’t accept changes in each other, or if that love changes because of distance or absence. It also says that time shouldn’t change that love, and if it does then you haven’t really loved. That’s a massive bastardisation but it kind of gives you the idea of what it’s about.... although you all probably know that anyway. 

Tom’s choice of wedding song is _Everything_ by _Lifehouse_ – absolutely beautiful song and perfect for a wedding, he chose well and it’s available to listen to on YouTube. 

A ‘tim tam slam’ is an Australian ‘delicacy’ involving chocolate biscuits and a hot beverage. YouTube it if you’re curious...basically you bite the ends off the biscuit and use it like a straw to slurp the bevvie but it has to be a Tim Tam or it doesn’t work. It’s delicious. 

A Zooper Dooper is a type of ice block, it’s like frozen cordial in a plastic tube...uniquely Australian and a bit of a cultural icon. The plastic on the side of those things is deadly and I spent many a summer as a kid with little cuts in the corner of my mouth from over enthusiastically slurping the melted cordial at the bottom of the tube. Google them if you’re still unclear what they are. 

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I got nervous with them, shared in their joy, laughed and loved with them and yes, I cried too. Romance is a tough genre for me, I don’t have a romantic bone in my body (2 ex-husbands will attest to this) so I hope I've done their story justice. You guys are what keeps this story going and, as long as you’re happy to keep reading, I'm happy to keep writing....one thing though, please don’t expect to hear the pitter patter of little feet anytime soon. 

**THE WEDDING PART 2**

“Welcome home Mrs Hiddleston.”

...

Lowering me to the ground he kept his arms around me and asked, “Feet sore?”

“Surprisingly no. I don’t want to take them off, I love being this tall,” I laughed.

“You look stunning at any height. I don’t feel like I’ve told you enough just how beautiful you look,” he said kissing me gently.

Chuckling, I cupped his cheek with my hand, “You’ve told me plenty, but thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself. Always loved that  colour on you.”

“You learnt Shakespeare for me. I’m impressed,” he grinned. 

“I didn’t have to ‘learn’ it. I live with you. I know it, I just need to refresh  it, ” I laughed as I moved from his arms. “I guess we should unpack and get the...”

“No,” he said. “It can wait. It’s our wedding night.”

“I know but...”

“No. No buts. It’s our wedding night. Please let me have this love. I’ve waited so many years for this, for today. Please let me have this. I’ve got tonight and tomorrow then the real world comes knocking on the door. Please, just let’s have this,” he pleaded, pulling me close

“Don’t get too used to me backing down babe, but ok, tonight’s yours,” I said against his lips.

“I want tonight to be yours,” he said. “Please let me give you tonight with no objections, no fighting against me. Can you do that for me? Please?”

Searching his face, I could see how much this meant to him. “I’ll put myself in your hands tonight, and tomorrow if it means that much to you. After that, things return to normal and I argue the point on everything and fight you every inch of the way,” I laughed.

“Deal,” he said. “Now, would you rather dinner first or would you rather have a bath?”

“I think a bath would be lovely. Did you want a bath or dinner?” I asked.

“We’ll have a bath, then while you relax for a bit, I’ll get dinner,” he answered.

Taking my hand, he led me into our bedroom and told me to wait while he ran the bath. A short time later, he rejoined me.

“Come,” he said holding his hand out to me. “Take your shoes off.”

“But I like being this tall,” I laughed.

Shaking his head at me, “Well, you can’t get in the bath with them on.”

“True,” I said kicking them off and shrinking 5 inches.

Watching as I shrank, Tom laughed.

“ Oh, hush you,” I said giggling along with him. 

“How does all this come off?” he asked indicating my clothing.

“Just like this,” I said as I went to take it off.

“No. Let me do it. Please?” he asked.

Undoing my belt, he threw it on the easy chair. Stepping closer he kissed my bare shoulders then said, “arms up” as he took my top off. Hands going to the band on my skirt, he undid the button then the zip and let the skirt pool at my feet, underwear joining the pile of discarded clothing.

“Bath’s ready,” he said leading me into the bathroom. “Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be back.”

Settling into the bath I lay back swirling the bubbles, smiling to myself. We did it, we actually did it. Not exactly the way I’d planned, but other than having Tom’s family with us, I wouldn’t have changed a thing...even Tom abandoning me and leaving me with my parents. I was touched that he’d asked for my father's permission to marry me, for involving my parents as much as he did. 

Holding my hand up, I was looking at the fairly plain band on my finger when I heard him say, “I like the way that looks.”

“It feels right,” I replied. “Are you joining me?”

“Do you want me to?” he asked.

“Very much so,” I answered. “But it’s not fair that you got to undress me and I don’t get to undress you.”

“I’m right here love,” he said. “Nothing stopping you.”

Stepping out the bath, I stood in front of him pushed the jacket off his shoulders and flung it out the door. Taking time to stroke the skin on his chest as I undid each button, it took a little longer than I intended to get his shirt off. Pushing it down his arms, I leaned forward to kiss the small patch of hair on his chest as he threw the shirt out the door, his trousers following quickly after. 

Stepping into the bath, he held his hand out for me to join him. Laying with my back against his chest, his arms holding me against him, I let out a contented sigh.

“We did it,” he said softly against my ear. 

Smiling, I turned my head a little and caught his lips with mine, “We did.”

Taking my left hand in his, he held them out in front of us, “I wish there was a way that I never had to take it off,” he said looking at the band on his finger.

Shrugging, I looked at our hands, “It’s a ring, a symbol. Taking it off doesn’t change anything. What it represents is still there whether you’ve got it on or not.”

“Didn’t think of it that way,” he said. 

Leaning over to get the shower puff, I turned  around facing him and started washing him, his eyes not leaving my face. Once I’d finished washing him, he took the shower puff and began washing me. There was nothing sexual in what we did but, I have to be honest, it was as erotic as hell. He’s washed me many times before, sometimes it goes further sometimes it doesn’t, but this just seemed different. Maybe it was the mood we were in, maybe the emotion surrounding the day, but that simple act of washing each other was something else.

Pulling me towards him, Tom kissed me gently on the corner of the mouth. “Ready to get out?” he asked.

“Just going to jump under the shower,” I told him. 

Turning the shower on, he joined me as we both had a quick wash. Much as I love a bath, I need a shower to actually wash the dirt off, not wash the dirt off so I can sit in it. At first Tom used to find it quite odd but as time’s gone on, he’s adapted to my way of thinking.

Stepping out of the shower, he took a towel and wrapped himself in it, then took another one and beckoned me to him. My first instinct was to take the towel and tell him I could dry myself, then I remembered I’d told him I'd give him tonight and tomorrow. Acquiescing, I allowed myself to be dried and, truth be told it followed along from the bath in that there was nothing sexual about it, but it was incredibly erotic.

Taking the towel from around his hips, I returned the  favour and dried him, his eyes still not leaving my face. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” I asked gently.

“Because I want to remember everything about tonight; every smile, every kiss, every time you do that thing you do with your nose when you’re unsure of yourself. I want it etched in my mind so I can revisit it time and again and remember how happy I am right this very minute,” he said.

“What thing do I do with my nose?” I questioned. “I do a thing?”

He chuckled as he tapped the end of my nose, “Yes, you do a thing and no, I’m not telling you what it is because you’ll become aware of it, overthink it like you always do when you learn things about yourself and stop doing it and I don’t want you to stop doing because it’s cute. Now, if you’re done, there’s something on the bed I want you to put on then I’m taking you to dinner.”

“Hold on, I thought you got dinner on the way home?” I said feeling slightly confused.

“I did,” he replied. 

Leading me into our bedroom, he pulled a pair of black sleep pants on and pointed to a box on the bed. “I’d like you to wear that. I hope you like it.”

With Tom looking on like an expectant father, I took the top off the box, pushed the tissue paper back and looked up at him. 

“Well, take it out,” he said. “Let me know if you like it.”

Pulling the smooth silky white material from the box, I held up a stunningly simple white chemise. No adornments of lace; just thin spaghetti style straps, silky smooth material coming down  mid-thigh length; it was gorgeous. Well I thought so anyway.

“It’s gorgeous,” I said pulling it over my head.

“I’m glad you like it,” he said, standing back watching.

Having a quiet chuckle, I asked, “Who picked it? You or Savannah, and when did you find time to get it?”

“I knew you’d ask that,” he laughed. “I chose it. Savannah said it was something she thought you’d like and I got it before I got my suit. I had a feeling you’d end up there so I had to get there before you. Looks good on. I need you to give me just a couple of minutes then I’ll come get you ok?”

“Sure, I’ll go...talk to myself then,” I finished as he’d bolted from the room.

Heading back to the bathroom, I brushed my hair, picked up the towels, my skirt and Tom’s trousers. Returning to our bedroom, I was going to pick his shirt and jacket up when he came through the door.

“Ready love?” he asked holding his hand out to me.

Walking over and taking his hand I let him lead me down the hallway through to the candle lit living room where he’d set up a fruit and cheese platter style picnic. Blanket thrown on the floor strewn with rose petals, red wine opened and  breathing, music playing quietly in the background, he turned me to face him, smiled and asked, “Have dinner with me?”

“Oh my God Tom, this is beautiful. You did this for me? Where did you get the rose petals?”

“I’d give you the world if I could but, as it was short notice, this’ll have to do, and I picked them up with dinner you nosy thing” he said with a laugh.

“This  _ is _ the world, I love it. Thank you for making today so special. Thank you for knowing me better than I know myself. For giving me my family and for allowing my family to be there. I feel bad that your family weren't with us...”

Putting his finger against my lip, he shook his head, “ _ You  _ are my family and having you by my side is all that matters to me. I don’t think you fully understand just how much today meant to me. I know it’s important to you too but ever since yo...” He stopped himself from going any further.

“Ever since I what?” I prompted.

Shaking his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, it does. It matters to me, and obviously matters to  you for you to say it in the first place. What were you going to say?” I asked.

“I don’t want anything to put a dampener on today,” he said. “But ever since you left me all those years ago, I’ve been scared you’d go again. I knew how much I loved you back then. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I know why you did what you did, but it left a scar and every time you said no, the scar ran a little deeper. I’ve tried not to make too much of a big deal over it because I know you have...phobias. But I felt like I wasn’t quite good enough for you because you wouldn’t make the ultimate commitment to me. People say there’s no difference between living together and being married, but there is. Well at least there is for me. The reason I wanted to you to marry me so much was never about love. I know you love me; you know I love you. If it was only about love it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. It was always about commitment. Now you know.”

“I don’t know what to say other than sorry,” I told him. “I wish I could have seen that before but I was so hung up on my own insecurities that I couldn’t see yours. I’m exactly where I want to be. I know we always joke about me not needing you, but that’s not true. I do need you. You balance me.”

Pulling him to me, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest as he put his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. “Maybe you should wear those shoes a little more often,” he said. “I won’t get a kink in my neck trying to bend down.”

Giving him a playful slap on the chest, I laughed, “Oh hush, you. You love it. Now, let’s eat.”


End file.
